


Black Wolf: Wedding

by IAmMattis



Series: Black Wolf Verse [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Legacies (TV 2018), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMattis/pseuds/IAmMattis
Summary: You have been cordially invited to attend the wedding of James Buchanan Barnes and Dinah Laurel Lance on Sunday December 10 2017. Sequel to Black Wolf Family: Crisis on Earth-X
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Laurel Lance, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Black Wolf Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319207
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the rights to the shows, dc, marvel etc. they belong to their rightful owners.

**December 6**

**Star City.**

**Queen** **Consolidated.**

As he was reading through the daily report in his office, Oliver looked up to hear the door being knocked.

"Come in." He shouted to the person inviting him/her in. It was Laurel who entered carrying A invitation letter and an obituary. "Laurel." 

"I got what you asked for." Laurel told him handing the obituary over to him. He read the name that was above the the text.

"Andre Watson."

"Agent Watson's brother." Laurel explained. Now It made sense to him why the FBI Agent was intent on exposing him as Green Arrow to the public. "He was set to start his internship at Starling General when the Undertaking took place 4 years ago. He was helping a small girl out of a local bodega when the roof caved in. The girl managed to avoid the falling rubble but he didn't. His body was found by the search party six hours later and was the first victim to be identified."

Oliver closed his eyes thinking back to when the Undertaking happened four years. So many lives were lost or ruined in the Glades because of Malcolm Merlyn. Tommy Merlyn, the man he considered his closest friend and Merlyn's son was among the lives lost. Seeing that he was internally blaming himself for failing Star City, Laurel sat across him and grabbed his hand with her. 

"You know it's not your fault, right?" Laurel spoke to him softly. "You did the best you could."

"I wish that I could've done more." Oliver murmured guilt ridden.

"You did enough." Laurel reassured him. "And that's all anyone could ask for." She gave him the invitation to lift his sprits up. "Here's your wedding invitation. See you on Sunday."  
Laurel left his office while Oliver was staring at the invitation in his hand. he opened it to see what it stood in bold cursive letters.  
  


_**You have been cordially invited to the Wedding of Dinah Laurel Lance and James Buchanan Barnes on Sunday, December 10.** _

**_Star City Hall._ **

AN: Don't forget Kudos comment and bookmark the story.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Mystic Falls, Virginia. 2026_ **

_Hope leaned back against wall of Mystic Grill thinking about her first full moon. Was it going to be painful as her mother told her? Or was it worse?_

_"Rough day?" She turned to see a blonde goddess in front of her. Cropped short hair. Blue eyes and she wore interesting outfit. Leather jacket with white shirt and jeans that hugged the right forms. "I couldn't help but notice."_

_"A rough month." Hope said a bit dazed._

_"Care for a walk?" The blonde suggested. Hope shrugged not declining her offer. What does she got to lose?_

-

_"I go to this boarding school outside of Mystic Falls. It's for troubled rich kids or whatever." Hope told her as they were talking down the road to the Wickery Bridge side by side._

_"Are you one?" The blonde goddess asked. Hope shrugged._

_"You tell me." Hope turned to face her. "What about you? Haven't seen you before."_

_"Didn't know anyone." The blonde replied._

_"New in town?" Hope guessed._

_"Perpetually." She confirmed as they reached the bridge. "I travel a lot so I don't stay for very long."_

_"At least you get to see the world."_

_The blonde goddess huffed. "Yeah and lose all your newly made friends in the process. You ever feel like you don't belong in this world simply because you don't know what's going to happen next?" She leaned against the railing._

_Hope sighed. She knew that feeling all too well. "I think that I have an idea of what that's like."_

_"Two of kind. That's what we are." The blonde mused. Then glanced at Hope who felt butterflies in her stomach. "I'm Beth. Beth Sanders."_

_"Hope Marshall."_

_"Cute name." Beth winked and once again Hope felt something weird in her stomach which made her confused._

-

**December 9 2017**

**Waverider**.

Hope sighed in content as she traced her wife's inked back with the tip of her fingers on their bed in their quarter. She always had a big admiration of The tattoo of the village that Beth grew up in Scotland during the medieval times it represented her roots. Hope couldn't believe that she was married to this woman. She always believed that she was destined to be alone after everything she went through but she was so happy that she was proven wrong.

Beth who was resting her head on the Tribrid's chest, sheets covering most of their naked bodies woke up to see Hope's beautiful face. "Hey babe. What you're thinking?"

"Just Remembering the first time we met." Hope said.

Beth chuckled recalling it as well. "It was during your first full moon. We danced to a jazz song."

-

**2026**

**Mystic Falls, Virginia.**

_"So, when do you get back?" Beth asked as they walked back into Mystic Falls Townsquare, jazz music was being played in the background._

_"Well, I do have a curfew coming up pretty soon." Hope revealed looking up to the clock seeing that she has only two hours left._

_"Ah, the powers that be behind the iron bars don't want their privileged students to hang out with people who they consider are bad influence too late. What a surprise." Beth quipped, making Hope laugh._

_"No, no, no. It's not like that. There's plenty of riff raff behind these gates. Trust me."_

_Somehow the blonde didn't doubt the auburn's statement. "I take your word for it. So, to end the night on a high note while the music is still playing, you care for a dance?"_

_Hope's eye were wide as saucers when Beth offered a dance. "You want me to dance with you?"_

_"It's not like I'm asking you to kiss me." She drawled, making Hope chuckle slightly nervous. "Look, I won't force you into something you're not comfortable with. If you say no, I respect that."_

_Hope sighed seeing puppy dog look on Beth's beautiful face. "Well, since you asked so nicely." Beth smiled as she outstretched her hand, Hope giggled as she took it and placed her other hand behind Beth's shoulder blade while Beth's free arm was placed behind Hope's, repeating the same movement. Their hands were clasped together as they began to slow dance while staring into each other's eyes. The World went still for a couple minutes._

_"I have to go." Hope told her as she ended the dance seeing that it was nearing the noon._

_Beth sighed. "The words no one wants to hear." She kissed her hand goodbye and walked away. "See ya around Hope."_

_Hope stared longingly at the figure of Beth for a moment before letting out a sigh. At least something good happened tonight._

-

"Come on, babe. We have a wedding to attend." Hope said as she pushed Beth gently off her before getting out of the bed heading to the closet where they kept their dress and suit respectively.

Beth groaned. She was hoping that they would've stayed in bed for a little longer. "Really? Another one? Especially after those Nazi bastards crashed Sparky's wedding a few weeks back." She reminded the Tribrid.

Hope was not unprepared for Beth's protest. "Yep. So unless you wanna this to be off limits for a month." She gestured to her naked body. "You better get dressed."

Beth pouted, seeing there was no chance to talk her way out of this. "I hate it when you do that."

Then unexpectedly Ray walked through the door startling the two. "Hey, guys... Whoa!" He got a free show, much to their embarrassment as he spun quickly, turning his back on them. 

Almost right away Beth used the sheets to cover both herself and Hope from Ray's eyes. "Didn't your mom taught you to knock first before you enter, dumbass!" She exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, I assumed..."

"OUT!!" Beth and Hope shouted in unison pointing their fingers outside. Ray quickly left the room in a hurry with his eyes closed, his cheeks were a shade of red as he didn't want to experience the wrath of the Mikaelsons. 

-

**Star City.**

Laurel was mentally preparing herself for the ceremony that was about to take place tomorrow inside City Hall as she was looking at her wedding dress in her bedroom. She thought this would never happen with everything that had happened over the last ten years. Oliver, Sara, Bucky, her father. But she was so happy it was taking place. Better now than ever, she supposed.

Sara who's been elected the bridesmaid entered the bed room seeing her older sister staring at the dress. "Nervous, sis?"

"Very." Laurel admitted. She was sacred of something could go wrong in a heartbeat. Barry and Iris's wedding was an example of that. "Tomorrow is the day where I marry the man who's been in love with me since high school. How could I've been so blind to see right in front of me?"

Sara smiled. "Just be glad that you've finally opened your eyes to the truth, sis."

Laurel nodded. Her wedding day was going to be perfect. She was sure of it. However there was just one thing that was missing and it wasn't going to happen, ever. "I just wish that Dad was still here. Growing up I always dreamt of him walking me down the aisle on my wedding and now he's never..." She choked holding back her tears.

Sara walked over hugged her older sister consoling her. Despite it's been a year and half, Laurel still haven't forgiven herself for failing to protect their father. "Just because he isn't here anymore doesn't mean that he's watching us. I'm sure he's happy to see one of his daughters tying the knot."

Laurel sighed taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "I wonder what Bucky's doing now. I hope He's not getting cold feet. "

"Of course not sis. I'm sure he's ecstatic."

-

If anyone told Bucky that one day he was going to marry Laurel, he would've looked at the person like he was insane but now looking back, it was a dream come true.

For as long as he could remember, he would always look longingly at Laurel in High whenever she was with Oliver who was your typical rich jerk at the time. they were like oil and water: they did not mix. She wanted to marry him after she graduated from Law school and he wasn't ready for commitment So many times he wanted to go over there and confess his feelings to but he couldn't risk his friendship with Sara so he backed off. That was until Laurel found both Oliver and Sara together in his room just a week before his 19th birthday. It was pretty much the straw that broke the camel's back. He had to comfort her for two hours while she was crying her eyes out not believing that her boyfriend would cheat with her sister. A few months later after the break up, Bucky had the courage to ask her on a date which she accepted hesitantly. And then everything went perfectly because soon after their third date, they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Bucky inhaled a breath letting it all sink in. In 24 hours he's gonna be a married man with the woman of his dreams and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**AN: Comment kudos for updates. Now for the wedding.**


	3. Chapter 2

**December 10 2018.**

**City Hall, Star City.**

The Wedding day had arrived and everyone who's been invited walked up the steps to enter the city hall. Ray kept a fair amount of distance from the Mikaelsons regarding the incident that took place yesterday.

Laurel was a bag of nerves as she was trying to calm herself down standing in the hallway. She wore a knee length white wedding dress with her hair flowing down her shoulder elegantly while holding the bouquet.

"Ms. Lance?" She turned to see a man in late 50s wearing a high ranking military uniform. Under the hat he wore laid his receding grey hair, brown eyes and a small scar on his right cheek. "Hi. I'm Colonel Chris Jones. I was Sgt. Barnes' commanding officer during his army service."

Surprised of meeting her soon to be husband's CO, Laurel shook hands with him. "It's a honor to meet you sir. Though I'm not sure why you're here."

"I'm here to fill in your father's place for the walk down the aisle on your sister's request." Colonel Jone informed her.

Laurel was even more surprised. "My sister called you?" Laurel inquired. The Colonel nodded. "Does Bucky know that you're here?"

"No. It's a surprise." Colonel replied. "I have heard great things about you from Sgt. Barnes. He's a lucky man to have you."

Laurel blushed at the kind words from Colonel Jones. "The feeling is mutual."

-

"Cisco, would you stop looking over your shoulder?" Caitlin hissed to her Star Labs colleague who had been acting somewhat strange from her seat.

"I can't help it. I have this nagging feeling that something bad is about to take place here." Cisco justified his paranoia. 

"Cisco, I highly doubt that it will be an encore of what transpired on Barry's wedding. Everything will be fine."

Cisco looked at her as if he couldn't believe she just said that. "Don't say that. That's what they all say before everything goes bad." 

Tina Boland, an ex SCPD detective turned private investigator were amused by the Star Lab tech's fears. "You've watched too many movies." She chuckled.

-

Unfortunately Cisco's fears were about to come true as a truck parked on the side walk and a group of criminals came out and stomped towards City Hall.

-

Bucky took a deep breath while justing his tie as he was patiently waiting for Laurel's entrance. The wedding rings were in his right pocket of his pants. He was hoping that everything would be alright but given what happened last time. 

Everyone stood up as the doors opened revealing Bucky's former commanding Officer Colonel Christopher Jones escorting Laurel down the aisle. Bucky was shocked by Colonel's appearance as he led his soon to be wife the aisle. He was grateful for his C.O making time for the wedding. Then he stood next to them as the deputy marriage commissioner who was conducting the ceremony. "Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of James Buchanan Barnes and Dinah Laurel Lance as they begin their lives as husband and wife. Now you all may be seated."

The guests sat on their seats as the commissioner addressed them. "Marriage is more than joining the bonds of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

Laurel smiled tearfully. "Now, I may not know Laurel and James well but from I've observed. I see nothing but love and devotion from both of them and that is really the two things that are necessary in marriage. Now, it's time for the bride and groom to exchange their wedding vows." The Commissioner declared as Colonel took a seat on the front row. 

Bucky was the first to go as he turned and faced the Bride. "Laurel, I don't remember when I fell in love with you but I do remember that I had a crush on you since elementary. And at the end of Freshman year in High school it evolved into something more. But you were already in a relationship then. It broke my heart to see you with other people that is not me. But after your relationship had ended, I helped you overcome anger, grief sadness and I don't know how but We started dating after you went into college and I joined the Army. When I went MIA, you were the only thing that kept me from losing my sanity. And I had claw my way back home to you. It's always been you. I fell in love with your smile that could lit up a room. Your compassion and your spirit. They are the three things that I love about you most. I love you, Dinah Laurel Lance."

By the time he finished his speech, half of the guests that were girls had tears running down their cheeks. Laurel smiled tearfully as she shakily began her vows.

"I spent three hours yesterday writing and rewriting my vows until I realized that there aren't enough words to how I feel about you, Bucky. You helped me so much and I can't ever be more grateful for having a man as devoted as you are. We've been through our ups and down, our happy moments and dark ones and we're still here. I...."

Laurel's speech came to an abrupt end as the doors to the chapel was flung open and a group of robbers wearing black ski mask armed with rifles and shotgun burst through causing some of the guests to scream in horror.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for this untimely interruption but this is a robbery." The leader announced firing a hole through the roof with his shotgun. "Now if you all cooperate, everything will be fine and the wedding couple will enjoy the honeymoon."

"I knew it." Cisco muttered, then glared at Caitlin. "I blame you for jinxing this." Caitlin rolled her eyes.

Bucky let out a sigh of frustration. Can't they just have a normal gathering for once? That's all he asked for, really. Laurel was pissed off of the fact that a group of criminals had just ruined her special day. "Doll, what do you say we teach those punks that they crashed the wrong wedding?"

"I'd be more than happy to." Laurel said staring daggers at the robbers.

-

**20 minutes later.**

Robbers soon learned that they had picked the wrong date, the wrong wedding with the wrong people who wore customs for a living as they were being placed in Police cars with broken noses that were bloody, dislocated arms, broken minds caused by Hope's magic and busted eardrums. Once the robbers were all accounted for, SCPD drove off heading to the lockup.

Bucky shook his head with a laugh as he sat on the concrete steps next to his wife. So much for a peaceful wedding ceremony. "What an eventful day."

"Story of our lives." Laurel commented, feeling so much better after taking her anger out on the robbers. It was therapeutic but still. "I just wanted to have a normal and happy wedding without any complications. Is it too hard to ask?"

"Yeah but given the craziness that occurs in our lives, normal is not in our vocabulary anymore." Bucky said making Laurel pout. "All seriousness though. I'm happy that I finally get to call you my wife. And besides, the ceremony was just a formality."

That was a fair point, Laurel supposed. Take the good with bad she guessed. "At least we eloped a week before."

Bucky nodded. "That reminds me." He reached for his pocket to get the ring box and opened it while Laurel smiled reaching her hand out as Bucky placed the ring on her ring finger. Laurel took a moment to marvel it at before repeating the same gesture with his wedding ring from her purse placing it on his own ring finger. Now the only thing left to do was to kiss bride. Bucky went to seal the deal with a soft kiss on the lips.

**AN: Dinah Drake made an little cameo. In the Black wolf verse, She is Tina Boland, an ex SCPD detective now private investigator who was framed for the murder of her husband, a fellow SCPD detective Vincent Sobel. She was on Death Row in Iron Heights when Laurel discovered that the police report and the witness statements didn't add up. As she dug deeper, she found out that Vincent had uncovered some incriminating evidence on a business man who ran a human trafficking ring involving teenage girls from Russia. Once the business man knew about the evidence Vincent gained, he had his men murdering Sobel in his apartment, arranging the crime scene so it would like that Tina had killed him in cold blood. After Team Arrow had caught the business man red handed while he confessed that he framed Tina on tape, she was exonerated and with the compensation she received for the unjustified conviction, she became a PI so she can help those that were wrongfully arrested for crimes they did not commit. Don't forget kudos and comment for further updates.**


	4. Chapter 3

Hope was looking at the pictures of her wedding while sitting on a bench in the Star City park especially the one where she and Beth posed together after the ceremony with her Uncle Kol, Aunt Freya and her wife Keelin, Aunt Rebekah, her cousin Nik, her adoptive brother Marcel and her bridesmaid Lizzie Saltzman, The Mikaelson Mansion was visible in the background. The picture was taken by Lizzie's father Alaric Saltzman who was behind the camera. It was a beautiful moment. One that she will always cherish it.

"Well, that was a wedding for the record books." Beth mused as she sat next to her. "What else should we expect on the next wedding we attend? Big Foot?"

"It's a probability. " Hope shrugged. "Given what we went through, it wouldn't be much of a stretch of our imagination."

"At least the wedding wasn't as bad as the time that you got that Khan worm through your ear." Beth recalled amused, Hope looked at her annoyed that she brought that up.

"Ha. Ha. Mock your wife who got an ear infection thanks to that unicorn." Hope deadpanned. "I haven't looked at unicorns the same since."

Beth laughed at her wife's expense."I gotta give it to that worm though, your hairstyle was on point that day." Hope groaned burying her head in her hands in despair. Beth noticed the wedding album on Hope's knees. "Hey, is that our wedding album?"

Feeling grateful for the change of subject, Hope showed the album to her. "Yep, our greatest day in our long and joyful relationship." Beth smiled seeing the wedding portrait.

-

**Star City.**

Sara entered her safehouse closing the front door when she heard quiet snoring. Smiling to herself, she went to the bed room and saw Cassiel, a brunette who had the height of an amazon, the body of a well built fitness instructor and the beauty of a top model was sleeping comfortable under the sheets without having any clothes. She walked over to the right side and sat near her while caressing her cheek with her fingers. Subconsciously Cassiel's head leaned into the touch.

Groggily Cassiel opened her eyes to see her. "How was the wedding?"

"Eventful." Sara simply said. "I'll tell you later though. Right now I just want to release some stress."

"I'd be happy to oblige, my little assassin." Cassiel said claiming her lips with her as she dragged Sara to bed.

**AN: Now for the epilogue.**


	5. Epilogue

**Four months Later**

**Lagos, Nigeria.**

Bucky walked out of a hut that was his temporary home, looking at the African landscape enjoying the sunset with Laurel who was three months pregnant with twins in Lagos for their honeymoon.

The last time he was here was after the Starling City Siege, he'd left to find Dr. Hamilton who was a part of the Winter Soldier program in hopes that he could remove Waller's brainwashing technique. It took him a few months but with a little help, he'd managed to track the doctor seeking refugee in Lagos. It was a long and hard process, Waller was very through but they did it. The brainwashing program had been wiped off his mind.

He went to greet some kids that ran past them. They kept calling him the White Wolf because of his pale skin and his beard. It was a cute name. White Wolf and a lot better than Winter Soldier.

"Good evening, Sgt. Barnes." He turned to see an old army friend, T'Challa Udaku approaching him. He was apart of a Nigerian Special Forces unit that were captured in Afghanistan. Bucky's unit were assigned to search and rescue T'Challa's unit. The two men didn't get to a good start. Bucky thought that he had a stick up his ass and T'Challa was judging him for being an average american soldier, shoot first and ask questions later but then after surviving an ambush attack, they grew a mutual respect for one and other. In fact, he was the help that Bucky needed in locating the former ARGUS scientist.

"T'Challa." Bucky acknowledged not taking his eyes off the sunset as T'Challa stood next to him. "And please, call me Bucky."

T'Challa chuckled. Despite the numerous occasions of calling him Sgt. Barnes, the former army ranger still insisted on being called Bucky. "How are you feeling, Bucky?"

"Good." Bucky answered while feeling his metal hand being rubbed in comfort by Laurel. For the first time in a very long time, he felt content. Peace at best. "Thank you for your help in finding Dr. Hamilton."

"You are welcome, my friend." T'Challa replied. "Come. My sister Shuri wants you and your wife to join our family for dinner. She is very eager to meeting the man who I quote "saved my brother's ass"."

Bucky and Laurel laughed as they followed T'Challa to his home.

**AN: Alright that was done. It's over. Now I'm gonna post teasers for my Crisis on Infinite Earths story** **. Stay tuned.**


	6. Crisis On Infinite Earths Sneak Peek

**New Orleans, Louisiana.**

"Heard you died." Hope recalled Kara telling everyone that Lex died at Lena's hands several months ago. 

Lex smirked arrogantly reminding Hope a bit of her father and not in a good way. "Well I can assure you that the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

Hope rolled her eyes. Not even a minute of knowing the guy and already he was starting to annoy her. "Really? Mark Twain? Look, I don't have time for this. Why am I in my hometown with you?"

"Straight to business." Lex observed before motioning to the sidewalk. "Let's take a walk." 

Hope had a look of weary before she followed him. 

-

As they were walking down the road to where the baldy billionaire was taking her to, Hope noticed that the church they were heading to looked way too familiar and then it hit her.

"You remember this church don't you? It's where you were born. Like Jesus of Nazareth." Lex said. 

Hope sighed. She does thanks to her family telling her of her troubled birth growing up. "St. Anne. And My mom would've died if not for my blood in her system." She recalled.

"And you never let her forget it." Lex pointed it out. Hope furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what he was going with this. "The truth is by the time your mother finished her transition, something new had crept into your heart: Pride. The most damning of the seven deadly sins. Now you wear that pride on your chest." Lex pointed to her family crest on her Tribrid suit placed just above her heart. "Right here. That blood stained crest that had caused nothing but death and destruction for over a millennia. And just beneath it, lies the darkness in your heart. Just like your father: you are your own worst enemy."

Hope grabbed his wrist gripping it tightly with her strength. Lex groaned in pain feeling bones crack. "I'm nothing like him nor would he never want me to be." Hope growled, letting go of his wrist in disgust.

"You two are more similar than you think." Lex said while rubbing his wrist. "That's why you could never escape your father's shadow. Because deep down inside you know that you both have brought nothing but death and misery. The only reason that you're ever considered a hero is because you clean up the disasters you unleashed."

Frowning darkly, Hope snapped by grabbing Lex by the throat and hoisted him up in the air with ease. He choked feeling the tight squeeze. "Don't test me. _Ever._ Or I'll rip the spine out of your body so slowly that you'll feel it every sec, every moment until you beg me to kill you." Hope snarled. She dropped him allowing Lex to finally breathe as he coughed, rubbing his sore throat. "You want to know why my father was what he was? I'll tell you a secret." Hope kneeled in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "My grandparents were the reason of everything he became."

He took a moment to recollect himself. "And I thought that my family had issues." Lex mused.


	7. Crisis On Infinite Earths Sneak Peek 2

**Earth-4**

**Tokyo, Japan.**

A woman was wearing a black robe her entire body, the hood covering her face was walking down the sidewalk in Tokyo, passing by some pedestrians that had curious looks on their faces when they saw her. She ignored them as she continued walking with a purpose, her head bowed down.

_The Monitor: Among the many misconceptions humanity holds dear, is the fallacy that all beings are created equal. In truth, There are those who are greater: They are called heroes._

The robe wearing woman stopped by the gate to the American Embassy, taking a deep breath before entering the building. She approached the reception desk removing her hood from her head as she revealed herself to the receptionist who was startled.

"My name is Dinah Laurel Lance and I've been missing for 12 years."

_The Monitor: But even among heroes there are different echelons. The highest belong to those known as the Paragons and they are the only hope of all creation._


	8. Crisis On Infinite Earths

Laurel hadn't been in a nightclub for a very long time especially at Verdant, on her earth at least. It reminded her of the good old days with Oliver and Tommy as loud party music was being played through the speakers. And to be honest, she doesn't miss it one bit. Her kids and Bucky were now her home.

Suddenly there was a pop and involuntary Laurel caught a cork that flew out of a champaign. Looking at it with a frown, she tossed it away unaware that Tommy saw that little catch with a suspicious look. His bodyguard Rene dropped by and whispered something into his ear causing him to excuse himself as he and Rene left the club. Laurel had watched the exchange with interest.

-

As Laurel was walking down the hallway to the parking lot outside with intent of confronting him, an familiar voice spoke behind her.

"This reminds me the one time you bribed me with 28 days later so that I wouldn't rat you out to Dad that you were going to Ollie's sweet 16." Sara recalled.

Laurel closed her eyes, clenching her jaw in annoyance. "Not the time, Sara."

Sara left her hiding spot and faced Laurel. "Have you ever thought of whatever happened in this crisis was because you pushed people away like Dad did 12 years ago when the Gambit sunk?" 

Laurel gave her little sister a scowl for that reminder. "Thank you for reminding me, Sara. That hadn't crossed my mind."

Sara was undeterred by the snarky response. "Laurel."

Laurel sighed. "Look, I can't change my fate in the future but I will not stand by and do nothing while innocent people are being put at risk." Laurel argued.

"And I will _not_ stand by and watch you walk gently into that good night." Sara argued back. "What would I say to your kids that I couldn't save their mother?"

"That she died saving the world for them to live in." Laurel said. then sighed realizing what she had to do. "Which reminds me: I'm sorry for doing this." Within seconds, she had Sara in a front headlock, choking her to unconsciousness. Sara struggled to get out of the firm grip Laurel had on her neck for a few moments before she passed out.

"Bucky was right. She always falls for this move." Laurel muttered before dropping her sister gently on the floor, leaving the hallway in a hurry. 


End file.
